


踏雪归

by 2697625169



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2697625169/pseuds/2697625169
Relationships: 少主x玉麟香腰
Kudos: 6





	踏雪归

“昆仑山上的仙人…不是仙人也该算个半仙儿不是？”

初时少年这般说，桃花眼眸漾满笑意，拊掌赞叹他的笛音。他不贯与人交谈，只蜷了指抵唇边掩去赧然。

“昆仑山上的半仙儿…如今落我怀，我是凡人之子，勉强算个半神，半仙儿半神，门当户对是不是？”

后来少年这般打趣，自后环抱着玉相遥，天色愈寒，玉相遥怕单衣的人冷着，解下外袍披他肩上，绒毛领子上沾有玉相遥身上的味道，像是经年落而不化的雪松，埋着亘古的冰冷气息，卷撷昆仑山上凛冽寒风，剖开却蔓着青松独有的清浅墨味，还有盎然的生机。

香如其人。

他被这香气勾得有些心猿意马，指尖顺着玉相遥腰线就攀上去了。

“少主…”

玉相遥抿唇，指搭人腕上虚虚悬着，不似阻拦。

“怎么？”

少主哑声贴他耳侧暧昧低语，玉相遥身子一颤，骗过头去狼狈道，“进屋。”

少主依言允了他愿，一手牵过他，一手勾着玉相遥的外袍丢进屋。信香惹情动，他此刻开始才真正因为玉相遥的纵容而想要再前探一步，想捂化那千年雪松，独他一人能看见常青。

玉相遥身子很敏感——又或者是因为眼前人的缘故？修长手指一点点剥开他，将最隐秘的一切都呈现出来，他不可自抑地感觉到股间湿润，晾着也不是夹着也不是。他面皮儿薄，这会已经染上绯红，低垂着眼不敢与人对视。

少年轻笑一声，俯身贴上薄唇。舌尖肆意勾画，舐过齿缝抵他上颚戏弄。玉相遥闷哼出声，阖起的眼睫轻轻颤动，窒息感包围着他，他兀自承着那毒一般的蜜。

温热气息流连过他颈边停在腺体旁，少主探舌浅浅舔弄，玉相遥咬牙，压抑不住小腹抽动，电流自脚下窜至头顶，后穴扑出一大股黏液，顺着腿根就要向下淌。少主敏锐地察觉到空气中的味道馥郁起来，他狡黠一弯眸，挪了半寸贴着白嫩皮肤狠狠吮出个印子。

“嗯…啊…”

玉相遥轻吟出声，身子已然被撩拨起来。少主只是笑，单手探在身下人腿间摸到一手粘腻，玉相遥别过脸去，不愿与他对上视线。

“玉公子…水好多。”

他啄啮着玉相遥锁骨细慢打趣，瞧见身下人烧上耳尖藏也藏不住的热意颇觉心情舒畅。玉相遥身材极好，真正的穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉，胸前肌肉丰满柔韧，手感甚好。少主挪了口，在他乳尖嘬咬。

“嗯…！少主…别咬…”

少年人哪儿听他的，张口在乳晕周围留了一圈牙印，杂着痒意的痛袭上头，玉相遥身子一抖几乎交代出去。

少主的味道同样染惑着他，玉相遥现在觉得自己不甚清醒，又觉得自己其实明白得很。两条腿搭在少年腰上勾紧，全然没了平日清冷的仙人姿态。

血气方刚的少年定力不算好，当下嘴上动作没停，熟练地抽开腰带，两指并进探入私穴。玉相遥身体自动分泌的情液泡得肉壁软韧，弹性足好，少主屈指四处按压，寻处销魂地。

“唔…哈啊…！”

进了有一指长忽然顶到处软肉，玉相遥惊呼出声，后穴骤然绞紧，前面没碰过的硬挺性器却射出一波浊液。

太敏感了。少主暗叹，抽手压着玉相遥胯骨，硬物抵在人腿根缓缓磨蹭。玉相遥恼他吊着自己不愿给个痛快，伸手拽着他衣领迫使他弯下腰，视线一对上却又说不出话来。

“你、你…”

少主配合倾身，见人模样不禁莞尔，顺从如流挺身破开软肉，心下暗叹不愧是处子，紧致水嫩。他攫捉人呼吸深吻，引得玉相遥鼻息不稳腰肢颤乱，手掌虚搭少主肩头半推半就。

玉相遥心底只觉耻得不行，绕是他诞生来这许些年也从未有过如此放浪姿态，偏又舒服得很，少年的味道裹挟着他，是安抚也是挑逗。

“嗯、嗯…哈啊…”

他被禁锢在少主双臂间，发簪早被抽走，满头银丝就那样铺开。他半阖眼，面上潮红一片，薄唇启阖吐出淫浪软语。少主看得心生欢喜，压身又吮人敏感腺体，还有闲空分神斜睐玉相遥反应。玉相遥侧过头，默许意味不言自明，少主便齿尖用力，尝到腥甜的同时将信息素深深灌注进那人身体。

玉相遥绷紧身子，只是一瞬，又瘫软下来，失控地呻吟。他大口喘气胸膛起伏，在少主唇舌撤去一会儿后也回不过神。少主挑眉，觉得有点意思，伸手一摸那人竟已经又泄了一次。

玉相遥回神颇觉难堪，情爱中的那点小脾气被少主连串落下来的吻搅得稀碎。

他说，没事，我喜欢。

玉相遥便就信了，由着他作弄自己由着自己发情发浪。

少主弯起眼，笑得十分好看。他握住玉相遥射过两次的东西，指尖捻上龟头把玩，那地儿敏感，加上后穴半刻不停的抽插，玉相遥没一会儿便又想去一次。少主拇指不偏不倚堵在尿道口，似是打定主意不让他出。

“少、少主…啊…”

他软着音儿唤他，过度累积的快感让他几乎吃不消。

“乖。”

那人像是蛊惑，轻声慢语地哄他，身下动作却毫不怜惜，直插得深处生殖腔敞开小口，泌出大股清液。他眯眼，使了劲往内里顶弄，操开生殖腔浸入温柔乡。玉相遥给他插得几乎魂飞天外，他咬着手背，泪水沁了满眼。

“啊…哈啊…少主…呜…好、好涨…”

“还没喂你呢怎么会觉得涨？”

少主看似还有心情调笑，实际上鼻息渐重也几乎把持不住。生殖腔内水液丰沛，他动作大，每每抽出插入总带得玉相遥股间汁水四溅，那人发着抖攀他肩头。

“太、太深了…啊…我想…想射…”

他安抚性地吻吻玉相遥前额，示意他再稍等片刻。他的结成在玉相遥生殖腔内，硕大的结撑得玉相遥内里酸软，精液冲刷甬道的快感激得玉相遥身子一颤，前边尚被人拿捏堵着不曾放手，他便自后穴水液淋漓而下，喷灌在少主性器上教他险些身子一软趴在玉相遥身上。

果真天赋异禀，他暗想。

玉相遥前面没射却软了下来，再看那人迷蒙着眼尚在失神，涎液顺唇角滑落也浑然不觉，显然是刺激太大一时半刻恢复不过来。

清醒些的少主面对一身狼藉的玉相遥开始思忖，他好像忘了人是初次下手有些过分，不知道人醒来会不会生气…


End file.
